PokeBoi
by TobiGB
Summary: Amourshipping story based on the song Sk8er Boi, where AshxGisellexSerena. enjoy.


**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome to my first ever Poke`mon fanfic and not only that but it's a shipping story, now this is my first time doing this for the fandom and for Amourshipping so here is my contribution to the ship.

Now there are a few things I want you guys to know, like first off I'm not what you would call a shipper of anything thing since I try my best to stay out of that area of the fanbase most of the time. Secondly I've worked with Poke`mon before in my on-going story _'Supernatural Anime' _which is based on the TV Show _'Supernatural' _so be sure to check that one out if you're interested. Third this one-shot is going to be based on a certain song as to what the name of song is well, let's just say it's a very popular song to use when it comes to shipping videos.

One more thing, I'm pretty sure that you guys have already figured this out but this story is an AU fic so jut thought I'd get that out of the way.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Poke`mon nor do I own the song that this story is based on, this is strictly fanmade.

* * *

><p>Poke`mon Technical Institute one of the most prestigious and private schools in the region, where they cover everything from battling and breeding, to contests and performances; the students who's able to score high in their field of studies can head straight towards the Poke`mon league, Grand Festival, or Master Class for the Pokemon Showcase without having to challenge any gyms and earn badges or Poke`mon contests to earn ribbons when they graduate. Though like every other school out there it also has it's own share of student problems, the students there have been known to be cruel to one another even if they are friends and belonged to the same clique.<p>

The students who belonged in the eight or seven badges category were considered the smartest and strongest amongst their peers and would often look down on those they felt were beneath them. There was one girl in particular who was considered the smartest, strongest, and even prettiest girl in the whole school; her name was Giselle and she was admired by most of the male student body for her beauty. She was well aware of this though and would often used this to her advantage like getting some of the boys to buy lunch for herself and her friends for example, she would flirt with them a little bit but she didn't mean any of it though and would tell the boys 'maybe some other time' if they asked her out on a date.

Today though she and her friends were all standing in the school square simply minding their own business which consisted of gossiping about some of students and teachers at the school, and what their plans were when they graduate from the school. They began to walk off to their next class until they heard a voice call out to Giselle which caused them to stop in their tracks.

"Hey Giselle wait up!" A voice called out to her from the distance as she and her friends all turned their attention to see a boy wearing the school uniform running towards them with a Pikachu right behind him.

This boy was none other than Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Ash was in the two badges category which meant that to Giselle and her friends he was only a beginner trainer and was far below them. He wasn't what you would call the smartest kid in the school due to the fact that he almost barely passes any of his written tests, and the fact that his battling skills aren't all that impressive either. She was aware of Ash's feelings for her but she knew he was different from the other boys though, sure he didn't come from a wealthy family and he mostly struggled in his classes while being ridiculed by his peers but he didn't seem to let that bother him.

Not only that but he was also the nicest and kindest person she had ever met, and she was also impressed by how much he cared about his Poke`mon. She also liked the fact of how friendly he was to people and poke`mon and offered to help them out in anyway he could, which was why she secretly started to gain feelings for the boy and never told her friends about it.

Her friends often wondered why she would waste her time with such a loser like Ash, they thought that she probably felt sorry for him and treated him like a charity case that she would eventually get tired of.

"Oh hey Ash how did your battle class go?" She asked him with a friendly smile on her face as she apporached Ash.

"I wanted to tell you the great news that me and Pikachu won our battle and passed the class, so that means we were able to move up to three badges." Ash said with a great big smile on his face as he apporached her.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as it jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ash that's great news I'm so proud of you!" She said as she stood in front of him.

"I can't wait to call my mom and tell her the great news, hey afterwards what do you say we go out and celibrate?" Ash asked her with that smile still present on his face.

"Sounds like a great idea." Giselle told him as Ash nodded his head and ran off to tell his mother the great news leaving Giselle alone with her friends.

"Why do you even waste your time with that kid?" One of her friends asked her as soon as Ash left them.

"Yeah, I mean you can get any guy in this entire school so why waste your time with a Magikarp like Ketcum when you could nab yourself a Gyarados like Gary Oak or maybe even Paul?" Another one of her friends asked out as she walked up beside Giselle.

She didn't want to tell them about her feelings for Ash due to the fact that she did want to keep up her image and social status, she knew that he probably wouldn't make it far if by some miracle that he ever entered into the league he most likely wouldn't get past the first round and well she knew that it would be best to just let him go. It wasn't like she didn't have any faith in him it just felt like that it would be easier for the both of them this way.

_*Later That Day*_

"Ash you were amazing in your battle today." Serena told him as they sought down together on one of the school benches.

"Thanks Serena, we worked really hard to win isn't that right buddy?" Ash asked as he scratched Pikachu behind his ear.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed as he enjoyed the good scratch behind the ear.

"Well you guys deserve it and I really mean it." She said with a little blush on her face, as she watched Ash play with Pikachu for a little bit.

"I told Giselle about it earlier and we're planning on celebrating it later." Ash told her with big smile on his face.

"Oh that's nice to hear Ash." She said with a disappointed look on her face, but unknown to Ash Serena has a bit of a crush on him. She's had that crush on him since that day she got lost in woods all those years ago at Professor Oak's Summer Camp, and he showed up and lead her back to camp and told her to never give up until the end.

Serena knew about Ash's crush on Giselle and even though she knew he couldn't be with him it didn't mean she couldn't support him though, she did often wonder what he sees in Giselle.

"Are you okay Serena?" He asked noticing the sad look on her face.

"Huh, oh I'm fine, I should really get going or I'll be late for my Pok`e puffs making class." She said with a little smile as she got up leaving both Ash and Pikachu by themselves.

"She left her backpack behind." Ash stated as he began to pick it up and return it back to Serena before he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey Ash!" He turned around and saw Giselle walking up towards him, he noticed the look on her face it was the kind that a person would have when they were about to deliver bad news some one.

"Hey Giselle, what's up?" He asked her out of curiosity as he saw the somber look on her face.

"Ash we need to talk."

_*A little while later*_

"I can't believe I forgot my backpack." Serena said to herself as ran back towards the bench she shared with Ash earlier.

As she approached it she saw that Ash was still setting on the bench with Pikachu laying right next to him, but she noticed that he had his head down and was crestfallen.

"Ash what's wrong?" She asked out of genuine concern for the young boy as she stood in front of him.

"It's Giselle..." He answered in a quiet and barley audio voice while not looking at her.

"Pika." Pikachu said sadly as he rubbed his had on Ash's side trying to make feel a little better.

"Ash what happened?" She asked with a worried look on face as Ash began to tell her about the conversation he had with Giselle earlier.

Once he was done telling Serena everything that Giselle said she couldn't help but place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What if everything she said is true? Maybe I don't have what it takes to make it into the league, maybe I should just give up." He said feeling even more depressed than he was before.

"No Ash she's wrong." Serena said catching Ash by surprise with her statement.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Ash do remember when we were little and you told me not to give up until the very end? Well now I'm telling you not to give up either, I think that you're an amazing trainer who has so much potential. I know for a fact that you have what it takes to make in the league and maybe even the Champion League too, and if Giselle can't see that then maybe she's as blind as a Zubat." She finished with a serious look on her face.

"Do you really mean that Serena?" He asked surprised by what he just heard from her.

"I truly do Ash, and I promise to be by your side every step of the way." She stated with a warm smile on her face as she held her hand out to him.

"Thank you Serena, that really means a lot to me." He replied back as he grabbed her hand and allowed her to pull him up.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily glad to see Ash in good spirits again and then jumped onto thi shoulder and rubbed his face against Ash's while he and Serena shared a laugh.

"We got a lot of training to do buddy, and Serena thanks for the talk." He said before leaving the blonde girl to go train.

"Anytime Ash." She yelled out to him as she waved him goodbye smiling at the fact that Ash is now in high spirits again.

_*Five Years Later*_

"Eat up honey, you have to finish if you want to grow up to be big and strong." Giselle said to her baby as she feed him some mashed peaches.

It's been five years since she graduated from Poke`mon Tech and just like everybody predicted she made it into the Poke`mon league with flying colors but unfortunately she lost in the third round of the tournament. She entered the other regional leagues but she didn't fare any better in those either, she eventually settled down, got married, and had a son but the marriage only lasted three years though; she did end up with custody of her son though.

"Come on lets see what on TV." She said as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and was shocked by what she saw.

"It's over! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town has just defeated the entire Elite Four and will now be facing off against the Champion!" The Announcer said as the camera shifted towards Ash as he ran up towards his Charizard which just reverted back from it's Mega form to it's regular form and hugged it for a job well done.

"Ash... I don't believe it." Giselle said in disbelief at what she was watching, not wasting a single second she called up her friends to tell them the new but they already know and they were planning on going to see Ash face off against the champion.

_*One Week Later*_

"Pikach finish it off with Thunderbolt!" Ash Commanded as Pikach let loose a thunderbolt that engulfed the entire battlefield.

Once the smoke cleared Pikachu was the only one still standing and that means that Ash has won and is now the new champion.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have just bore witness to the new champion, ASH KETCHUM!" The Announcer yelled out as the crowd screamed in excitement.

Not long afterwards a girl with blonde hair ran towards Ash and gave him a great big hug and big kiss on the lips, Giselle recognized her as none other than Serena from her school days and she was a bit surprised to see that those two were now a couple.

"Wow, who would've thought that Ash Ketchum of all people would end up becoming champion?" One of her friends asked.

"Yeah, I thought that he probably wouldn't make it past the first round of any league, looks like we were wrong about him." Another one of her friends admitted.

"Maybe we should've had a little bit more faith in his abilities back then and not have judged him, because look at him now he's the champion and I for one couldn't be anymore proud of him." Giselle told them as she cheered for Ash and his new position as the champion.

Though she can't help but feel a bit of regret from what she told him that day, there were times that she whish she could take it back and stood by him. Now she knows that it's too late now and Ash has moved on to someone else, someone who would stick by him thorough thick and thin. The only thing she could do now was cheer for him.

"Way to go Ash!" she yelled out and to her surprise Ash had heard her voice throughout the entire crowd and spotted her in the front row.

He stared at her for a moment and then he gave her thumbs up saying 'thanks' with that same smile she remember him having from back when they were kids, even as the champion Ash was still the same person she remembered him as.

Serena looked to where Ash was facing and spotted Giselle who was smiling at the both of them and simply nodded her head and Serena did the same in response, it meant that she wanted Serena to take good care of Ash and to be there for him.

'_Take care Ash.' _Giselle thought to herself as she continued to cheer for him with full support.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you go guys and incase some of you don't remember Giselle is from season one episode nine 'School of Hard knocks' and I went with her because Ash did fall in love with her for a little while. The song this story is based on is called 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne I'm pretty sure you guys are familiar with that song

Keep in mind this was my first Poke`mon story so sorry if it didn't turnout that good, plus I haven't really did any romance stories either so I hope that you guys liked it.

Now I didn't want to use Misty, May, Dawn, or Iris because I care about the characters too much and we all know that they would support Ash 100 percent when it comes to his dream.

Also I wanted to end this on a positive note because even though she broke his heart we all know that Ash is a nice guy and is willing to let something like that go, so there are no hard feelings between the two of them.

Well read and review and I will see you guys later.


End file.
